helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JoshuaJSlone/Hello! Project Wiki Admin Audition - 2014 August Week 2
Week 2 begins. So wow, the response to this was bigger than I expected, with 8 of you expresing interest in becoming an admin. That's about twice as many as the votes there were last time admins were added! Now is the time for auditionees to make a case for themselves--or for anyone else to make a case for those they think would be best at the job. I realize that might be a little funny with so many of our current active users as "competitors", but this is not a zero-sum game. I yesterday asked auditionees for a message selling themselves. I've included those received in the tabber below, and will edit in any further ones as I receive them. Table= |-|AyumiFanBoy= AyumiFanBoy well i've been here for almost a year and i've learned so much and meet a lot of amazing people here who welcomed me here which has help me a lot. I can't say that i'm the best here cuz i'm not xD!!! but i want to become an admin because i want help mantain the wiki whoever i can and help others as much as i can. I am a very nice and helping person i don't mind at all lending a helpful hand to anyone who needs it (even if your a slow learner i still do as much as i can). If you like then vote for me and and i'll promise to always help you anything you need and do everything i can to be as much help as i can on this wiki. Thank you for taking the time to read this and i hope you have a wonderful day :) |-|Icklenikhikinz= Icklenikhikinz I'd mostly like to become an admin so I can open up to the community more. Even though I haven't been on here for a long time, I think I've learned quite a bit from the other, more experienced, members and I'd just like to add to the wiki in a positive way :) I hope you vote for me but it's definately cool if you don't ;) |-|Maopyon= Maopyon Hi. My name is Liz, but most call me Maopyon. I'm auditioning for admin because I thought it would be fun to try. I might say I'm a newer H!P fan since I was a casual fan until Ren'ai Hunter made me fell in love with the group. I made my first contributing with my username around the end of July 2012 after noticing the lack of Japanese character for the B-side tracks for Morning Musume's older singles. Since then, I've become an active contributor. Even if it were small little details, I was the person who wouldn't hesitate to make a contribution dispite my poor grammar. A year after joinning, I had made over 20,000 contributions (according to the wiki) and it was quite surprising. After making so many countributions one year, the second year I thought about trying to expiriment things. I've tried making various templates and creating new possibilities with the unused forum pages. To be honest, I feel grateful that the other users have also contributed to the small projects I've started. After contributing to the Wiki so much, I've become so attach to it. Thus, I've felt bad when people from other sites (specifically H!O) completely downgraded the wiki because "anyone can edit it and add false information". During the second year of being a member, I've decided to add citations to the group and member pages. Though it's seems like a project no one is interested in, I really want to make the wiki more reliable to use. When a user said "since the wiki is becoming more realiable..." one day, I felt content with the progress. I've did my best for the pages that have citations so far. I personally, don't think I would be a good admin. Especially since I am shy, say things aggressively when I don't mean to, and have done mistakes in the past. However, I personally feel that, if I try, then I can really help make the community in one way or another. I really want to do my best! ^_^ |-|Matsumotorika= Matsumotorika Hello dear H!P Wikia users ~ I am Matsumoto Rika ! ू(ᴗ̤ .̮ ᴗ̤ ू̀ )₎₎ෆ I would be a good admin because I am reliable and passionate by Hello! Project since 2010. The Hello! Project is a big part of my life and each morning I check Hello! Pro news and must add it on Wikia. I joined the community in 2012 and learned alot of experiences here on wikia. This admin post is for me a big opportunity for share my passion with others users. Thank you so much for voting Matsumoto Rika ～ ♡ My love for Hello! Project Wikia is not willing to lose ! Arigatou ~ |-|Mosumu4Ever= Mosumu4Ever Um, let's see... To be blunt and to the point. I am an admin for the sister wiki, Hello! Project Fanon wiki. I do know how to manage a wiki. I might not be extremely active here, but I'll help manage and keep the place up. I hope you consider me as an admin. |-|Ottonumbers= Ottonumbers hmmm...There are many reasons why I would want to become an admin, but it’s all hard to describe, but there is one thing I know why I would want to become admin. That reason would be so I can help the Hello! Project Wikia grow more and learn new things, things that I haven't learned, and help others with their troubles with editing. Right now, the only thing I am good at is editing and adding trivia, but I think if I become an admin, it will help me gain more responsibility to learn new things. But my weak spot is also editing and writing, but I think if I tried hard enough as an admin I could correct my spelling and such. I think I can improve as an admin and that is why I auditioned. |-|Peachygotit-Kica= Peachygotit-Kica I can't promise anything if I become an admin. I have, however, been a user on the wiki for a while, even if I've been away for a while for some of that time. This is an example of a factor that is going in my favor. If anything, though, I'm going to be a senior in high school in less than a month, so I'll be busy with college apps and stuff. In addition, I do not have my own laptop. This message, in addition to anything I've been doing for the past several months, was typed on my iPhone. This is a factor that is going against me. If I become admin, all I can promise is that I will try my best to give this wiki anything that I have to offer. 谢谢 |-|Wolfluck= Wolfluck Category:Blog posts